In a Clearing
by SynonymousToSilence
Summary: Felt like posting some PWP. So here it is. Sakura and rape.


**In a Clearing  
**

Written By: SynonymousToSilence

Dedicated to some hentai thing I read a long time ago. Whatever.

* * *

This is a half-assed thing I wanted to write at like 12 pm. Fuck it, whatever.

* * *

They lay in the clearing of the forest, slumped and defeated.

Dead.

That is what Sakura sees when she regains consciousness: Sasuke and Naruto bleeding steadily into the grass. Corpses.

As if she could not be more alone.

But she isn't.

From behind her, within the forest, emerged, three, four, five enemy shinobi, all leering faces and predatory stares.

"Hey girlie, didn't think you were still here."

"Lucky for us though," another one said.

From behind her, a man snaked his hand around her waist and gripped her ass firmly, "I like them young…"

She screamed and jerked away, only to be captured by more hands, rubbing and feeling her, splitting the seams of her dress…

"Stay away from me!"

The men laughed and continued their assault, tearing the fabric away from her, exposing her bare chest.

"No! What are you doing?! Stop! Don't look there! Don't touch me!"

And they squeezed her budding breasts and kneaded the soft tipped nipples…

She gasped and made a renewed attempt to squirm away from the men. One held her hands together above her head, two held her legs apart. One was working on removing the remaining clothes that she had, and the last was licking and sucking on her breasts.

Suddenly defiant, she spat bitter words at them, "As if that's going to get me turned on," despite the obvious racing of her heart and heat rushing to her face.

"Oh, what was that?" The man at her chest said, "I don't think that's right. Look how hard your little nipples are. Must be the first time someone's done this to you, huh? That's hard to find. When I grew up, there wasn't a single kunoichi who still had their hymen intact…"

The men at her legs had finally removed her shorts and commented, "You must really be liking it though, we've hardly begun and look how wet you already are…"

Her fluids had soaked a sizeable dark spot on her underwear, which the man slowly removed.

Again, she called, "Stop! Don't do that!"

And the men ignored her again. "What a pretty shade of pink you are down here. Oh what's this?" The man said as he inspected her, "there's a little dirt…let me get it off for you," and licked and sucked at her entrance.

One hand was placed stiffly on her hip, keeping her in place and the other had gone up to rub at her clit.

She made a convulsive movement at that, but the men kept her restrained.

"You can't just do that," and the man slid one finger into her.

Again, she jerked in protest and yelled.

The man holding her arms together became impatient, clearly wanting the get ahold of her as well, "Fuck, she keeps screaming. Let me shut her up. We'll switch positions."

"Make sure she doesn't bite you though," one commented, as the others let her down from her horizontally suspended position.

She could see the precum beading on the men's lengths.

On the ground, she attempted to make an escape, crawling away from them, but a hand caught her hair from behind. Suddenly there were four fingers inside her, enveloped by the warm silkiness of a virgin, pulling in and out of her.

Her head was pulled back by her hair, drawing a small sound of pain from her, but at the moment her lips parted, something was rammed into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She choked and gagged, but the man did not relent, ramming it over and over down her throat.

Behind her, fingers had been inserted into her anal cavity and were repeating the same rhythmic movements.

She could not sense anything past the painful intrusions and the need to gasp for air when possible. She faintly felt someone sidle down beneath her, before another appendage was inserted into her, this time both in her rectum and vagina.

At first, she believed that the men were going to do the same as before, and rub her until her inside felt raw, but instead, hands forced her down and up on a semi-circular motion, so that she was penetrated alternately in her ass and pussy.

They were large and hard. She felt as if they were long enough to scrape the bottom of her stomach and rip her to shreds. But even after this had occurred, she once again felt hands and lips against her chest.

That accounted for three of the five men. The other two and pulled her arms off the ground and she was made to roughly jerk them off as they pounded her. The vulgar sounds of flesh on flesh and the muffled pained, but aroused grunts filled the air.

To her dismay, they picked up speed, viciously tearing away at her. Her eyeballs rolled into the back of her head and she felt the cocks in her hand pulse a few times before they came all over her.

It covered her skin in rivulets and stuck in her hair.

The others did not slow down.

All at once, she felt it building. Her skin was on fire; her hindered breathing became faster and came in short, choked breaths. The man fucking her in the mouth came and all she could taste was salt. The only feeling left she could feel were the two cocks in her ass and pussy. They began to pulse too and without warning, she climaxed for the first time.

Her muscles contracted against her will and she let out a sound that was a cross between a groan and a moan, signaling the other two to come as well, filling her to the brim with semen.

She lay limp on the floor, cum trailing from the various orifices of her body, eyes half lidded. She was shaking; all strength had been sapped from her.

One of them drew a knife and leaned over her, slitting her throat. The blood mixed with the white trails of stickiness that coated her.

They left her in the clearing.


End file.
